It is known in the art to provide exercise devices to facilitate exercises to promote or maintain physical fitness, generally for human use. These devices fall into two broad categories, namely, portable and non-portable. The latter include items, which are portable simply by virtue of their physical size or weight. However, these are generally limited in the scope of exercises which can be performed by their use.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,225 to Kölbel, on Aug. 23, 1966, entitled “Spring Type Physical Exerciser,” there is disclosed an exercising device having an internal telescopic tube, slidable within an external tube and having a spring disposed within the tubes. The external extremity of each tube has a handle affixed thereto, which acts as a closure to support the spring therewithin. By pressing on both handles, exercises requiring a pushing or compressing effort may be performed. An endless rope-like loop passes through recesses formed in each handle and is fixed thereto, such that the tubes are maintained somewhat under tension with respect to each other and to the spring. The rope may be provided with two handles formed or fixed thereto, disposed on either side of the telescopic tubes to facilitate exercises that require a pulling or expanding movement or effort. The rope also prevents the tubes and handles from springing apart.
The abovementioned device, while providing features for performing multiple exercises, is portable only to a limited extent. Being, of necessity, a lengthy device having a fixed assembly of its component parts, it is not intended for quick and convenient disassembly to facilitate compact packing and transporting, and for quick subsequent re-assembly for use.